Question: $\dfrac{7}{8} + \dfrac{6}{10} = {?}$
${\dfrac{7}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{7 \times 5}{8 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{6 \times 4}{10 \times 4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{35}{40}}$ ${\dfrac{24}{40}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{35} + {24}}{40} $ $ = \dfrac{59}{40}$